brainslugfandomcom-20200213-history
Aiden Phillips
Summary *Human (civilised) *Age: 26 *Male *Short auburn hair *Piercing eyes *Unimposing height *Gaunt *Tanned *Good vision *Left handed *Well-dressed - long sleeved shirt and pants *Burned and scalded all over *Adventuring academic *Family immigrated to Nairu *Is a humanist *Has low standing in a noble family Base Stats and Skills Agility 4C Dexterity 4B Endurance 9C Strength 3C Reason 9A (81, Pyromancy, Spectromancy, Enchantment) Perception 8C Spirit 6C Presence 3A Wealth: 3 (Commoner) Reputation: 4 (Adventurer) Demeanor: Lazy and Prejudiced Nature: Determined and Circumspect Skills: Scribner, Philosopher, Artisan, Lawyer Current Stats As base stats. Current Libram 1. Illusory Inferno Description: Corruscating fire manifests, engulfing the area with nightmares - fly you fools! Schools: Pyromancy, Spectromancy Cost: 15 (Resisted) (Instant, Near Missile, 1 min duration, large group, irritating effect) 2. Furious Fireball Schools: Pyromancy Cost: vs. Mooks 11, vs. Marauders 12, vs. Mighty 16 (Resisted) (Instant, Near Missile, Instant, Individual, variable damage depending on pereceived danger of enemy) 3. Blazing Baton Schools: Pyromancy, Enchantment Cost: base 10, add points for damage rating added (Instant, Personal, 15 min duration, individual object) Current Equipment Baton +2 Dagger +2 Padded Silk Armour -1 Current Role Custom Role: Instructor at the Academy of The Word Description: Teaches the basics of adventuring and civilised society; specializes in law and sorcery. Roleplaying: Forthcoming with information, and proper in public. Appearance: He has taught and teaches many groups of students, using both university style lectures and practical, experiential education. Advantage: Presence action to get Academy aid, and trumps when dealing with alumni. Disadvantage: Must teach 10 hours a week. Reason action to avoid being recognised by current students while outside of work. History and Background Information Parents: Only one parent alive, but infirm. On good terms with them. Siblings: Older brother and sister, close knit but going in divergent directions as directed by Grandfather. Family Status: Refugees from a disaster in their homeland, and the subject of dark tales in Nairu. Enemies: Business and guild competitors send non-humans against his family. Friends: He has the love of an entire nation, and they can give legal or governmental aid when needed. Companions: His fire spirits, which are a comforting presence. History: 1. Brigands attacked his family. He finds it hard to break laws because of the relationship this gave him with the law. 2. He is related to Marduk, the mayor who discarded the gods. 3. His friend was falsely convicted, so he thinks dimly of authorities, and may suspect them of anti-human racism. 4. He showed skill as an artisan and was praised for it, so he has continued in this art. Dramatic Poles and Desires Obedience vs. Rebellion Obedience: family loyalty, law-abiding, entreating with the supernatural Rebellion: Striking out on his own, disillusion with the authorities, humanism What he wants: to belong in society. Relationships Cassander Relationship: High society outcasts What does Aiden want from him: To learn Cassander's self-assurance and confidence (even though he doesn't really have those things) Darraigh Relationship: They share a cultural and mystical heritage What does Aiden want from him: To learn empathy and the social acceptance which follows (his own prejudices stop him from doing this) The Character So Far... Category:Player Characters